Moneybird
by Random-Chan13
Summary: Don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Bird guy was leaving the house. He's going to meet Moneyman again. Since he got released, he can't stop thinking about him. He knows that Moneyman is a nice guy, but afraid to show it. He walked over a meadow, seeing a house. The house of Moneyman. It was a nice house. A purple roof, a blue door. He's walking to the door, ready to knock. He's nervous, because he might have annoyed Moneyman at their first meeting. He talked to much, but he couldn't help it. He likes to start conversitions and make new friends. He somehow likes Moneyman, even if he gagged him and hurt his friends. Something tells him that he likes him more than a friend. He breathed in and out and knocked on the blue door. It took some seconds and the door opened. Moneyman stared at bird guy. He wasn't very happy to see him, but he didn't slam the door like he did to the others who visited him. After some seconds bird guy began to speak. "Hello, Mr. Moneyman! It's nice to see you!" Bird guy said,smiling at Moneyman. Moneyman just stared at him. It took him some seconds to say something. "What do you want?" he asked, in a deep and grumpy voice. Bird guy blinked, then he spoke. "Weell, I wanted to see you aand I would like to.." he said. He stopped talking and began to saw that, but he didn't say anything. He looked at bird guy and finally spoke. "You would like to what?" Moneyman was confused. He didn't know why the bird in front of him was blushing. Bird guy blinked in surprise and looked at him. "Weell.. Would you like to go.." Bird guy thought for some seconds. "Would you like to go to a picnic with me?" Bird guy asked. He finally knew what to say. He blinked and looked at Moneyman, still blushing and hoping for an answer. Moneyman widened his eyes in surprise. Nobody ever asked him to go to a picnic before. Moneyman didn't know what to say. For some seconds there was a awkward silence. Finally Bird guy spoke. "Well, do you want to go with me?" Moneyman looked away. He needed some time to think. He wanted to go out. But with bird guy? With the one who he kidnapped and gagged? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to be alone today, so he finally spoke. "Y-Yes.." Moneyman mumbled, looking away from Bird guy. Bird guy smiled at Moneyman. "That's great! What do you want to eat?" Bird guy asked. Moneyman thought for a moment. "Um.. Sandwiches?" Bird guy smiled. "Of course. Would you mind if I bring chicken?" Moneyman looked at Bird guy. "You can bring chicken, but not raw chicken." Bird guy nodded. "Of course! I'll bring the chicken and a blanket. You can bring the drinks and the sandwiches." Moneyman nodded. "You'll go home and prepare your chicken. I'll make the sandwiches and pick the drinks." Bird guy nodded. "And I won't forget the blanket! See you later!" Bird guy said. He ran off to his home, waving to Moneyman. Moneyman waved back. He then closed the door and went to the kitchen, preparing the sandwiches and drinks. Meanwhile Bird guy is shoving the chicken in the oven. He prepared a basket on the kitchen table. He stuffed the blanket in the basket and is waiting for the chicken. "That'll be a great picnic!" He said to himself, not noticing that Yellow guy was coming into the kitchen. Yellow guy walked to Bird guy. "P-Picnic? Can I j-join?" Bird guy winced. "No. It's just me and a friend!" Bird guy said. Yellow guy can't go with him. It's just Moneyman and him. Yellow guy frowned. "Hmm.. W-Who is that friend?" Yellow guy asked. He wanted to know with who he was going. Bird guy looked at him. "Well, that's none of your business!" Yellow guy blinked. "Ok then.. I'll leave." Yellow guy said, leaving the room. Bird guy looked at the oven. "Oh! The chicken is ready!" He went to the oven and took the chicken out. He placed the chicken on the kitchen table. He took the chicken and packed into the silver then went to a shelf and took two big plates out, walking to the table and putting the plates in the then packed the chicken into the basket. "Now I can go to Moneyman!" He said, closing the basket and taking it. He then walked out of the kitchen. He walked to the door and closed it. When he turned around he saw Moneyman, holding a basket in his right hand. Moneyman looked at him. "W-What? I didn't w-want to wait,so I c-came here." he said, looking away. Bird guy smiled. "Let's go to the meadow!" Bird guy said, wakling over to Moneyman. They walked to the meadow. They saw a hill with a tree. "That is a perfect spot for a picnic!" Bird guy said. Moneyman nodded. "I agree." After that was said, they walked to the hill. Bird guy placed his basked on the ground, packing out the chicken, plates and the blanket. He spread the blanket and packed out the two plates. Moneyman placed his basket on the ground too,packing out the sandwiches and orange juice. He packed two cups out, placing them on the blanket. After Moneyman placed the cups on the blanket, both sat down. Bird guy began to unwrap the chicken and placed it with the silver paper on the blanket. "Just rip off what you want." Bird guy said with a smile. Moneyman ripped off a drumstick and ate it. Bird guy took one of the sandwiches and unwrapped it. He bit into it. After some time they ate everything up. The chicken and the sandwiches. They took the cups and Moneyman filled the juice into the cups. They looked at eachother, with smiles on their faces. They talked about themselves while eating. Bird guys feelings for him grew stronger, not knowing if he loves him back. They just looked at eachother, not noticing the sunset. Bird guy was blushing while drinking his juice. Moneyman was smiling like a dork right now. After they finished their drinks they continued to look at eachothers eyes. "L-Lovely picnic,eh?" Bird guy said, while blushing. Should he confess his feelings to Moneyman? He should. "I-I lo-" But before he could end his sentence, Moneyman broke him off with a kiss on the beak. Bird guy was red like a tomato now, while Moneyman was closing his eyes, enjoying the kiss. After bird guy saw that his partner was closing his eyes, he closed his eyes too. The kiss lasted 25 seconds. "I know. I think I love you too." Moneyman said, smiling and blushing. Bird guy came closer to him, pulling him into a hug. Moneyman hugged him back. Moneyman noticed the sunset and turned to it. "Look, isn't that sunset beautiful?" Bird guy stopped the hug and turned around, looking at the sunset. "Yes, it is!" He stated happily. Suddenly Moneyman wrapped his arms around Bird guy, resting his head on the birds shoulders. Bird guy blushed, smiling and closing his eyes, enjoying his partners presence. Moneyman closed his eyes too. Later they fell asleep on the blanket, cuddling. They slept, in the arms of their partner. -END-


	2. Chapter 2

Bird guy woke up. He looked around, he's still on the blanket. He tried to get up,but he couldn't. He was in Moneymans arms. After he remembered what happend yesterday, he couldn't help to smile. He and Moneyman are a couple now. He smiled at the sleeping Moneyman. He struggled his arms out and took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. It's 9'o clock. His eyes widened. "What if red is searching for me!" he thought. He looked from the pocket watch to Moneyman,who was sleeping and snoring peacefully. He's thinking about waking him up, but he doesn't know if he gets angry if he woke him up. He thought about how he could wake him up, without getting angry. He put his pocket watch back in his pocket and thought. After some seconds he had a idea. He could tickle him awake! He grinned, wondering how ticklish he is. He moved his hand to his side, starting to tickle it. Moneyman started to giggle. Bird guy smiled. He continued tickling his side, but he didn't wake up. He moved his hand to his stomach, starting to tickle it. The giggling turned into laughter. It took Moneyman some seconds to open his eyes. "Stohohohop it!" Moneyman took his arms away and wrapped them around his stomach, making Bird guy stop. Moneyman continued to laugh for some seconds. Bird guy sat up and looked at Moneyman. He grinned at him. Moneyman stopped laughing and looked at Bird guy. He began to smile. "Good morning, my dear~" he said, beginning to sit up. Bird guy looked at him. "I think we should pack everything back in the baskets and go home, my friends are waiting for me.." he said. Moneyman frowned. "You have to go now? Can't we cuddle a bit before you go?" Bird guy shook his head, saying no. "I have to go now. I'm sorry, but they'll get worried if I don't come." But we can meet another day!" he said, trying to cheer him up. Moneyman nodded, still sad about that he has to go. They packed everything back in their baskets. Bird guy hugged Moneyman from behind. Moneyman was still frowning, but not for long. Bird guy began to tickle his stomach again. Moneyman widened his eyes in surprise, only to burst out in laughter. He squirmed, trying to get out. "Hahaha! Stohohohop!" Bird guy grinned. "Not until you're happy again!" Moneyman continued squirming. "Stohohohop!" he laughed. Bird guy didn't think about stopping yet. "If you aren't happy, I won't stop!" Moneyman squirmed. "Hahahaha! Finehehe! I'm hahappy!" he laughed, wanting the tickling to stop. Bird guy smiled, stopping the tickling. "Are you feeling better?" Moneyman nodded. " A little.." he said. Bird guy stopped the hug. "I love your laugh, hearing it makes me happy." Bird guy said, smiling and blushing. Moneyman widened his eyes. He turned around to him and began to blush. "R-Really?! Y-You think so?" he stuttered, pointing his index finger to himself. Bird guy nodded. "Yeah! You should laugh more! But not like in that moment you got the money.. That laugh was insane.." he said, smiling nervously, hoping that he won't be angry. Moneyman rolled his eyes. "W-What? Was that laugh that scary?" Bird guy nodded. "Not for me, but for yellow guy. He once had a nightmare about it." Moneyman raised his eyebrow. "Really? My laugh was that scary?" Bird guy nodded. "Yes..but I think I'll have to go now.." he said. Moneyman kissed him on the beak before leaving. Bird guy began to blush again. Bird guy gently grabbed his hands. Moneyman widened his eyes and began to blush. He grabbed his hands too. They kissed until a butterfly flew to them. The butterfly turned out to be Shrignold. "W-What do you think your doing?" he said. He wasn't very amused to see them kissing. Bird guy and Moneyman stopped the kiss and looked at Shrignold. "What? Do you have a problem with that?" Moneyman said. "Well, yes! You can't do that! This kind of love is against Malc-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Bird guy slapped him with a swatter to the ground. "PESKY BEE!" Bird guy yelled. Moneyman was staring angrily at Shrignold, wanting him to leave. Shrignold stood up and flew away. After Shrignold was away, they kissed again. The kiss lasted 50 seconds. "See you around!" Bird guy said, running off. Moneyman left and walked to his home. Meanwhile Bird guy opened his door, fearing that Red guy was waiting for him. But to his surprise he wasn't there. "Damned I forgot that red guy is at work." he said to himself. He walked to the kitchen, only to meet yellow guy. "W-Where were you? Why d-didn't you c-come home yesterday?" he asked. He was angry and also worried. Bird guy was blushing. "U-Uh.. I forgot the time!" he said, trying to get out of the sitution. "Y-You forgot the time? I c-can't imagine that! And w-why are you b-blushing?" Yellow guy crossed his arms. Bird guy began to blush harder. "U-U-Uh.. I can't t-tell you! S-See ya!" he tried to run out of the kitchen, but he couldn't. Yellow guy grabbed his arm. Bird guy widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't expect that from his friend. "I won't let you go until you tell me where you were and why you didn't come home!" Yellow guy said in a strict voice. "T-That is none of y-your business! I c-can't tell you t-that!" Bird guy said. He didn't want to tell yellow guy about Moneyman. He's afraid of what he'll think. "W-Why can't you t-tell me? I'm your best friend!" Yellow guy was right, he's bird guys best friend. "I-I know, but it's p-private! I c-can't tell you!" Bird guy said, trying to get out of Yellow guys grasp. Yellow guy frowned, letting him go. "I'll g-get out of you.." he mumbled to himself, walking out of the kitchen. Bird guy sighed in relief. He was glad that yellow guy stopped trying to get it out of him. He walked out of the kitchen and walked to his room. He opened the door and walked into his room. He then closed the door, jumping on his bed. He buried his head in his pillow, screaming in joy. He was so happy that he and Moneyman are a couple now. He hopes that no one in this house will find out. -13 hours later- The house was quiet. Roy was on his computer,wearing headphones so no one can hear his porn. Bird guy was sleeping, until he heard quiet knocking on his window. Bird guy winced and looked over to his window. He was still in his sleep and couldn't see who or what was standing in front of his window. He rubbed his eyes. He then over to the window. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Moneyman! He rubbed his eyes again. He opened the window. "What do you want?" he asked. He was very tired and wants to sleep. "Um.. I wanted to ask if we can meet again.." Bird guy blinked. "Uh.. maybe tomorrow?" Moneyman nodded. "What time?" Bird guy yawned. "Um.. 3 pm? Is that ok?" Bird guy asked. "Yeah that's ok." Moneyman said. "See you around." Bird guy said, closing the window. He jumped into his bed. -the next morning- Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. They were eating breakfast. Red guy ate his toast, yellow guy ate his pancakes and bird guy ate his eggs. Red guy looked at bird guy. "Bird guy.. I didn't see come home on the 19th june...Where were you?" Red guy asked. Bird guy looked Red guy. "I was on a picnic with a friend!" Bird guy said. Red guy nodded. "How was it? Did you watch the sunset with your friend?" Red guy asked. Yellow guy looked at Bird guy. "It was great! And yes, I watched the sunset with him!" Bird guy said happily. Red guy nodded. "Ok then, but why didn't you come home?" Red guy said, crossing his arms. Bird guy blinked. "Um.. I forgot the time!" he said. Yellow guy slammed his hand on the table. "That's a l-lie! He didn't forget the time!" "He.. didn't forget the time?" Red guy asked. Red guy was looking at yellow guy. Bird guy was shocked. He thought he passed, but then yellow guy outed him. "S-See that look on h-his face? He's lying!" Yellow guy said, pointing his index finger at Bird guy. Red guy looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go to work!" he said, taking the toast with him. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Yellow guy and Bird guy alone. Yellow guy crossed his arms. "W-Why can't you just tell me? It won't hurt!" Bird guy shook his head. "I won't tell you, ok? I don't won't to talk about it!" Bird guy almost yelled. Yellow guy stared at him. "I heard n-noises coming from your r-room last night. Was that your friend?" he asked. Bird guys beak opened from the shock. "Y-You sPIED ON ME?!" Bird guy yelled. He was pretty angry right now. "W-What? No, I j-just wanted to go to the toilet! It was a concidence! I'm not lying!" Yellow guy explained. Bird guy shook his head. "Oh really? Are you sure?" He asked, calming down. Yellow guy nodded. "Yes, I j-just wanted to go to the toilet. B-But why did your friend talk with you in the middle of the night? Is he shy?" he asked. Bird guy blinked. "Yes..maybe. How did you know that it is a he?" Yellow guy blinked. "Well, t-the voice sounded m-male.. So I thought it has to b-be a boy." he explained. Bird guy nodded. "Ok then. Let's eat up our breakfast and do something together, ok? I don't want that our friendship ends." he said. "A-Alright." Yellow guy said. -After the breakfast- Yellow guy and Bird guy were playing video games. They were playing Mario kart. Yellow guy was 1st and Bird guy was 3rd. "I'm coming to get ya!" Bird guy said. "Only in y-your dreams!" Yellow guy said. Bird guys character outstripped the 2nd place and is coming for Yellow guys character. "W-WHAT?" Yellow guy yelled. Bird guy laughed. Bird guy received a red shell and drove to Yellow guys character. "W-WHAT?! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled. Bird guy just laughed. He threw the red shell at Yellow guys character and outstripped him. "N-NOOOO!" Yellow guy yelled. Bird guy laughed harder. To make it more beautiful, it was the last round. Bird guy crossed the finish line and won. And Yellow guy was 2nd. Yellow guy looked at the screen, then at Bird guy. "I told you I'll get ya!" Bird guy said. Yellow guys surprised stare turned into laughter. "Oh man!" Yellow guy and Bird guy laughed for a while. "D-Do want to play another round?" Yellow guy asked. "Yeah!" Bird guy answered. -2 hours after playing video games- Yellow guy and Bird guy went out to play with a frisbee. Yellow guy was happy, but he feels that someone is watching them. "What's wrong?" Bird guy asked, catching the frisbee. "I feel like we're g-getting watched.." Yellow guy said, looking around. Bird guy raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean with we're getting watched? Here is no one!" Bird guy looked around. "Should we check the bushes and trees?" he asked. Yellow guy nodded. "I-I check the bushes and you check the trees!" he said, running to a bush. Bird guy walked to a tree, only to see a butterfly flying out of the tree. "Y-YOU?!" Bird guy yelped. It was Shrignold! "So, how's it going with your "special one"?" Shrignold asked. "W-WHAT?!" Bird guy yelled, causing Yellow guy to run over. "S-Shrignold? W-What are you doing here?" Yellow guy asked. "Well, hello Shrigis! I just asked your friend about his "special o-" Shrignold couldn't end his sentence, because Bird guy broke him off. "W-WHAT HE'S SAYING IS N-NOT TRUE! HE'S LYING!" Yellow guy tilted his head. "S-Special what?" "His special one,Shrigis!" Shrignold stated. Bird guy grabbed Shrignold and walked away. "W-What do you think your're doing?!" Bird guy said. He's pretty angry right now. Shrignold wasn't afraid of Bird guys anger. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to tell your friend that you have a special one! A very unique one!" Shrignold said happily. "But yesterday you said that this kind of love is against that "Malcolm"!" Shrignold frowned and nodded. "Well, yes I said that yesterday, but now it's different! Malcolm has changed!" he explained. Bird guy raised his eyebrow. "You're lying, aren't you?" Shrignold shook his head. "I'm not lying! It's the truth!" he said. Bird guy nodded. "Alright then..But why were you watching me and Yellow guy?" he asked. Shrignold blinked. "Well... I think you really should tell Shrigis about Moneyman. When you don't tell him, he could follow you when you meet him.." he explained, hoping that he would follow his advise. Bird guy widened his eyes in surprise. "D-Don't tELL ME THAT YOU SPIED ON ME!" Bird guy yelled. Shrignold squirmed a bit in his grasp. "U-Um maybe,b-but.. Ugh who am I fooling.. Yes, I did spy on you.." he admitted. "But I only did that to protect you! I don't want th-" "W-What did you want to te-.. Oh,hello Yellow guy!" Bird guy said. "W-What? What's with that M-Moneyman?" Yellow guy asked. Shrignold escaped Bird guys grasp and flew to Yellow guy. "Shrigis! How about you d-don't spy and g-go away!" he said, grabbing his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his shoulders and flying him away. Bird guy was impressed. He never saw that a tiny butterfly could lift a puppet. But he shouldn't think about that, he should worry about Moneyman. If Yellow guy finds out, will he reject him? Shrignold flew back to him. "Shrigis doesn't know about your relationship with Moneyman..yet. Should I stay with him? You don't have to worry that he follows you and finds out!" he said, hoping that he'll accept. Bird guy nodded. "I think I don't have another choice... Do you want money for that?" he asked, crossing his arms. Shrignold shook his head. "No, it's enough to know that you're with your special one!" he said, smiling. Bird guy nodded. "Ok then!" Shrignold clapped his hands. "Ok then, have fun with your special one!" he said before flying away. Bird guy was confused. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Only five minutes left to meet Moneyman! He put his pocket watch back into his pocket and ran off. He ran to Moneymans house, only to see him waiting for him. He was wearing a suit. Bird guy was surprised to see him like that. "A-And.. Do you l-like it?" Moneyman asked. He was blushing wildly. Bird guy smiled and nodded. "Yes! You look great!" Moneyman opened his door for Bird guy. Bird guy blushed and walked into Moneymans house. Moneyman closed the door behind them. He grabbed Bird guys hand, causing him to blush more. They walked to Moneymans living room. "Y-You have it nice here!" Bird guy said. "T-Thank you! Let's s-sit down, s-shall we?" Bird guy nodded and sat down with Moneyman, still holding hands. "Why did you dress yourself that fancy? Do you.. w-want to go to a restaurant w-with me?" Bird guy asked, blushing wildly. Moneyman widened his eyes. "U-U-Um y-yes!" he stuttered. Bird guy smiled. "T-That's so romantic of you!" he said, hugging him tightly. Moneyman hugged him back. Meanwhile Shrignold is trying to "babysit" Yellow guy. Yellow guy wasn't very pleased. "W-Why are you here? And where is Bird guy?" Shrignold was in the kitchen, getting some oranges. He flew back to yellow guy with two oranges. "Want one?" Yellow guy shook his head. "No! I don't want a orange! I w-want to know where bird guy is!" Shrignold shrugged. "Whatever!" He ripped the skin from the orange off and ate it. Yellow guy crossed his arms. "Stop ignoring what I'm asking and answer me!" Shrignold ignored the words of Yellow guy and ate his orange. He won't tell him where Bird guy and Moneyman are. "Why don't you just leave them alone? That's none of your business!" "Why are you helping him? What is wrong with Moneyman? What i-is happening?" Yellow guy asked. He was pretty confused and couldn't understand what's happening. "Like I said before, none of your business!" Shrignold said, ripping off the skin from the another orange. Yellow guy just crossed his arms and stared at Shrignold. -At the restaurant- Moneyman and Bird guy were sitting at a table. At the table stood a candle in the middle and a table cloth covered the whole table. Nearly the whole restaurant stared at them, they never saw a homosexual couple meeting here. They heard some mumbling from the other guests, but they didn't care. They looked at eachothers eyes, waiting for a waiter or waitress. After some time, a waiter came. He asked them what if they want something to drink. "We would like a orange juice" Moneyman told the waiter. The waiter nodded and wrote the request on his list. The waiter then walked away, leaving the couple alone. Moneyman and Bird guy held hands, looking at eachothers eyes again. They were about to kiss, but then the waiter came with their drink. He placed the drink on the table and left the couple alone. The drink had two straws sticking out of it. They blushed and took their straws in their mouth and beak. They looked at eachothers eyes while slurping their drink. A "Aww" could be heard. They slurped their drink and began to hold hands. After they finished their drink, Bird guy called the waiter, to order their food. The waiter came and Bird guy ordered spaghetti and Moneyman ordered chicken. The waiter wrote their requests on his list and walked away. "It's a nice restaurant, isn't it?" Bird guy asked. Moneyman nodded. "Of course it is! That's why I chose it!" Bird guy smiled. "You have a good taste!" Moneyman rubbed his occiput. "Hehe.. I always knew that I have a good taste in choosing restaurants!" Bird guy giggled. "How was your day?" Moneyman asked. Bird guy frowned. "Oh.. A good day like always!" Moneyman frowned. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Bird guy shook his head. "You could say that, bu-" "Who hurt you? I'll teach them a lesson!" Moneyman said. "No, you don't have to! I'm fine!" Bird guy said, trying to calm Moneyman down. "Did the butterfly say something to you?" Moneyman asked. Bird guy nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't hurtful." Moneyman raised his eyebrow. "What did he say?" "He asked "how's it going with your special one".." Bird guy said. "Huh? Wasn't he against us yesterday?" Moneyman asked. "That surprised me too. He said that "Malcolm" has changed. I can't understand that butterfly.." Moneyman nodded. "I agree, he and his cult are weird. Sometimes they're against homosexuals, and sometimes they support them." Bird guy giggled. "And they're changing they're name! But why does it always begin with "Shrig"?" Moneyman shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe to sound stupid, but I think it has some meaning.." Bird guy nodded. "Maybe!" Bird guy couldn't tell him about yellow guy. How would he react? Maybe he could tell him at his home, or somewhere else where no one is. He just didn't have the courage. After some time the waiter came and brought them their food. They ate their food and Moneyman paid. They then walked out of the restaurant. Meanwhile at Shrignold. What happend with Shrignold? Yellow guy tied him up and gagged him. He left the house, leaving him on red guys arm chair. He's searching for Bird guy. -Back to Moneyman and Bird guy- They were walking down the meadow, the meadow were they had their first date. They held hands and found the hill again. "Wanna go to our hill?" Bird guy asked. Moneyman nodded. "Of course!" They walked to the hill, sitting down. But sadly, Yellow guy was walking down the meadow too. He looked at a hill and saw Bird guy, with Moneyman! He sneaked to a bush and hid there, observing them. He wants to know what Bird guy is doing with Moneyman. Moneyman wrapped his arms around Bird guy. Yellow guy watched them. He wondered why Moneyman was doing that. Will he strangle Bird guy? Should he save him? He decided to keep watching, waiting that Moneyman does something bad to him. But he didn't, he just wrapped his arms around Bird guy. After some time Moneyman took his arms away and Bird guy turned around to him, looking him in the eyes. This time Bird guy kissed Moneyman. Moneyman was surprised about the sudden kiss. He blushed and closed his eyes. Yellow guy couldn't believe his eyes, Bird guy was kissing Moneyman! Without thinking twice he jumped out of the bush and ran to them. "AHA!" He pointed his index finger to them, giving them both a shock. They turned to Yellow guy and stared at him. Bird guy couldn't believe this. His best friend spied on him! He was shivering while Moneyman stared at Yellow guy. Bird guy was near to tears. He thought Shrignold could take care of him. Even if he knows it's not Shrignolds fault that Yellow guy is so strong, Shrignold could've been more careful. "W-What are you d-doing here?" Moneyman asked. He was stuttering right now. A tear came out of Bird guys eye. "H-H-How could y-you?" Moneyman noticed that Bird guy was sad and that he could begin to cry. "W-Why d-did you? I c-can't forgive you!" Bird guy said beginning to cry. Moneyman hugged him, staring angrily at Yellow guy. Yellow guy saw Moneymans angry stare and ran away. He's terribly afraid of Moneyman, now that he knows that he's angry, he just had to run. While running he realised what he has done. He lost his best friend and made his biggest fear angry! After he came near his house, he stopped running. He didn't think it through, he never thinks anything through! He turned around, looking if Moneyman followed him. He walked backwards so he could see him coming, only to walk into someone. He winced. He turned around, only to see Red guy and Shrignold. Red guy was crossing his arms, staring at him angrily. He still was wearing his tie he wears for work. Shrignold put his hands on his hips, staring at him. "You're in big trouble! Shrignold told me everything!" Red guy said. "B-B-But I-" "What do you mean with "but"? You spied on Bird guy two times, you tied Shrignold up and you gagged him and now you disturbed Bird guy and Moneyman! Can't you realise what you have done? You could've ruined their relationship!" Red guy said angrily. Shrignold nodded. "And don't forget, you ruined your friendship with Bird guy! How do you want to make up with him? And how can you make Moneyman forgive you?" Yellow guy winced after he said Moneyman. Red guy looked at Shrignold. They both nodded. "Yellow guy, you're grounded!" Red guy said with a strict voice. "That's right,Shrigis, you can think about what you did in your room!" Shrignold said. Yellow guy nodded and walked into the house, with Shrignold following him. Red guy sighed and waited for Bird guy and Moneyman. And they came! Moneyman was comforting Bird guy. Bird guy was crying. Red guy walked over to them. "Hello, you two.." Bird guy looked up to Red guy. "Can I talk with the yellow kid?" Moneyman said with a angry voice. Red guy shook his head. "No, you don't have to. I sent him to his room. He can think about what he did in there." Moneyman nodded. He still was angry with him, but he could change his mind. "That's not what I expected from coming home from work, but I can't change that. We need to calm down Bird guy first, then we can talk with yellow guy." Red guy said, crossing his arms. Bird guy whisked a tear away. "C-Can we go in?" Moneyman and Red guy nodded. They walked in. Shrignold flew to them. "Shrigis is in his room and he'll stay there." Red guy nodded. "That's good." "Is there anything I can do here?" Shrignold asked. He doesn't want to annoy them. "Um.. Not really, but you can stay for a bit." Red guy said. Shrignold smiled. "Alright!" For the rest of the day, Shrignold was giving advise to the couple. Bird guy was feeling better, because he knows that Moneyman will always be on his side- -END?-


	3. Their vacation

Moneyman and Bird guy were standing at a airport, waiting for their flight. "D-Do you think it'll be worth it?" Bird guy asked. He wasn't sure if their vacation was a good idea. "It'll be worth it. Besides, no one will follow us. Yellow guy won't follow us, Shrignold promised that he'll leave us in alone. It'll be fine!" Moneyman said. Bird guy smiled. "Oh look! Our flight is ready!" -on the plane- Bird guy was looking out of the window, seeing some clouds. Moneyman was looking around, noticing some weird stares. Two boys were looking at Moneyman. "Man, I never saw such an ugly thing before!" "Yeah! Look at it's eyebrows!" "The ugliest thing on it are the teeth! What a disgusting monster!" Moneyman turned away. He couldn't stand that words. "Oh look! That ugly beast is turning away!" "At least we don't have to see it's ugly face anymore!" The boys laughed at him. Moneyman was looking down. Bird guy noticed that. "What's wrong?" Moneyman looked at him. "N-Nothing.." The boys looked at Moneyman. "If nothing is wrong, why are you looking so sad?" Bird guy asked, causing the boys to laugh. They thought it was funny. Bird guy looked at the boys. The boys noticed that and stopped laughing. Bird guy looked out of the windows again. The boys noticed that. "Hey you ugly thing!" "Yeah! Look at us!" "What's with your teeth? Did someone punch you in the face?" Moneyman was near to tears. The last thing that one of the boys said hurt him the most. It's not his fault that his teeth are that way. "Hey! Don't ignore us you ugly beast!" Bird guy has heard enough. He stood up and walked to the boys. "Where are your parents? I think I have to tell them about your awful behavior!" The boys laughed. "Oh no! He'll tell our parents! Our parents aren't here!" They said sarcasticly. Bird guy stared angrily at them. One of them was afraid looked away. "Aww! Do you think that a dumb stare will stop me? And why are you even together with that? It's ugly as heck and probably pretty dumb!" Bird guy was angry now. He could punch the boy in the face. A little "sniff" escaped from Moneyman. It was hurting him. He would punch the kid, but he doesn't want that everyone will see him as a "monster". He always punched people who were mean to him in the face, but everyone saw him as a "monster" and they thought he was evil. He only stood up for himself. He never knew why the people thought he's evil. "Oh, look the ugly thing will cry now!" Bird guy wanted to say something, but then he heard footsteps behind him. He saw a boy. The boy wore a red t-shirt with a symbol on it. He had green hair, a red nose, eyes that looked like curls and he wore blue shorts and black shoes. He walked to bird guy, then he grabbed the head of the boy. He then spoke. "Why the heck are you so mean to him? He never did anything to you!" "Can't you see? He's ugly!" Bird guy stared at the boy, then to Moneyman. He walked back to Moneyman and decided to cheer him up, while the mysterious boy is talking with the other boy. "And? Maybe he's ugly to YOU, but not to me. He's ok, but we shouldn't care about the looks." The boy laughed at him. "Not caring about the looks? But I can't stop looking at that ugly beast!" Jeffreys grasp got tighter, hurting the other boy. "Stop calling him ugly, and he's not a beast! Just leave him alone!" The boy slapped around him. The other boy let him go. "If I hear another word from you I'll get someone who could teach you a lesson." Jeffrey said, walking to the now crying Moneyman. "That kid won't bully you again, if he does I'll get my friend." Bird guy nodded. "Good! What's you name?" "Me? I'm Jeffrey. I'm going on vacation, because I needed some rest from school." Jeffrey said, petting Moneymans back. "Don't worry about these boys, they're just pointless bullies." He said, walking away. Moneyman didn't notice that Jeffrey was there, but he noticed the petting on his back. Bird guy hugged Moneyman. "Don't cry.. They can't hurt you anymore!" Bird guy said, petting him on the back, slowly moving a hand to his side. "T-They will! *sob* They won't listen to what that Jeffrey said! They'll continue!" Bird guy rested his head on Moneyman shoulder, getting closer to his side. "They won't! I'll promise! They're minding their own business now!" Bird guy poked his side. Moneyman quickly held his hand over his mouth, stopping the squeak that nearly came out. He took his hand away and hugged Bird guy. "P-Please *sob* do that in public." He whispered to Bird guy. "I won't, I'll promise." he whispered to him. The hug lasted for 25 seconds. "Thank you.. I think I'll feel a little better now!" Moneyman said. Bird guy nodded, looking out of the window again. Moneyman began to smile. Even though he still felt bad because some dumb kids bullied him. Not only kids bully him. Adults do that too. He always gets called names. He's very happy that someone loves him and doesn't care about his appearance. -on the island- Moneyman and Bird guy held their luggage, looking for their house they will live in for a week. They walked around for a bit. It took them some time, but they found their house. Moneyman took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. They walked in and put their luggage on the ground. Bird guy opened the windows. The house had 3 rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and sleeping room. They wondered where the bathroom is. Moneyman opened the sleeping room door, only growl. Bird guy noticed that and looked into the room. "C-Candles?" "Yes, candles." "That must have been Shrignold, he planned the vacation with red guy for us." Bird guy looked around and saw the bathroom, while Moneyman walked out and grabbed the luggage and brought it in. Bird guy sat down on the edge of the bed. Moneyman scratched his head and jumped on the bed. He turned on the back and closed his eyes. Bird guy looked at him, then he decided to lie down too, resting his head on Moneyman stomach. He was so small that he could sleep like that. Both needed a little rest. -2 hours later- They woke up. They decided to go to the beach. They changed into their swimming clothes and walked to the beach with some drinks and food. They saw two empty beach chairs and a table with a parasol in it. They walked over to it and placed their stuff on the table. "The key is in the lunchbox. Nobody will find it." Moneyman said. Bird guy nodded, sitting down on a beach chair. "Why is it so empty here?" "The most were here after they arrived. Now they're hanging out in their houses." Moneyman said, putting sunglasses on. He sat down on the beach chair, looking at the water. They began to relax. Bird guy closed his eyes. Moneyman looked over to Bird guy. He was grinning. He waited that bird guy was distracted enough. He waited for some minutes. He took his sunglasses off, he then stood quietly up. He walked to Bird guy, sneaking his hands under his back. He then quickly picked him up and ran to the water. Bird guy screamed, not realising what's happening. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME DOWN!" Moneyman laughed. He ran into the water and threw bird guy into it. Bird guy was angry at him. He grabbed his legs and pulled him into the water. Moneyman screamed at first, but then he began to laugh. He splashed water in bird guys face. Bird guy grinned and began to splash water in Moneymans face. They splashed water in their faces, until they saw a familar face on a surf board. It was Jeffrey! He was paddling with his arms. He didn't notice them, he just paddled away. Moneyman and Bird guy watched him. Bird guy splashed water in Moneymans face while he was looking at Jeffrey. Moneyman jumped away. "That's for throwing me into the water!" Moneyman laughed. "I couldn't help it! I just had to!" "Wanna swim?" "Sure!" They swam around for a bit. -in their house- Moneyman was in the shower, while Bird guy was reading. He was already in his pyjama, waiting that Moneyman comes out of the shower. He had big plans for him. After some time Moneyman came out of the bathroom. He sat down on the bed. Bird guy put the bookmark in his book and placed the book on the table. He then walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. They lied down on the bed, looking at eachother. "Do you.. want to k-kiss?" Bird guy asked. Moneyman nodded. Moneyman kissed Bird guy on the beak. They blushed and held hands. The kiss lasted 1 minute. "Hehe.. We kiss a lot,eh?" Moneyman chuckled. He pulled Bird guy into a hug. Bird guy blushed harder. "O-Oh my.." Moneyman hugged him for a few seconds. He then stopped the hug and quickly pinned bird guy down, starting to tickle his sides. "What are y- Hahaha!" Bird guy began to squirm. "Stohohohop!" Moneyman grinned. "How do you like it?" He then began to tickle his stomach. "Stohohohop it! Plehehease!" Moneyman didn't listen to Bird guys words. He grabbed one of his arms and held it up, beginning to tickle his armpit. Bird guy began to squirm harder. "Nohohohot thehere! I'm sehehensitive thehehere!" Moneyman chuckled. "Oh really? Then I'll continue tickling you there!" Bird guy continued squirming. "Plehehehease nohohot there!" Moneyman chuckled again. He wanted to get to his feet, but before he could get them Bird guy tackled him down. He quickly began to tickle his stomach. Moneyman began to squirm. "Nohohoho!" Bird guy grinned. "You want to play? We'll play!" He continued tickling Moneymans stomach. He then grabbed his arm, tickling his armpit. "Hahaha! Nohohoho! Stohohohop!" Moneyman laughed. "Why? You started it! I won't stop until you give up!" Bird guy continued tickling his armpit for a while. Moneyman started kicking. That made Bird guy notice that he never tickled his feet. "You think you're tough,huh? Thinking that you'll win this! But you thought wrong!" After Bird guy said that, he stopped tickled him. That made Moneyman a little confused. But before he could say something, Bird guy jumped to his feet, holding them in a tight grasp. Moneymans eyes widened in shock. "N-No! N-Not there!" Bird guy ignored his words. He began to tickle his feet, causing Moneyman to laugh very hard. "NOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOP!" He began to squirm very hard, trying to get his feet out of Bird guys grasp. Bird guy began to laugh. "Not until you give up!" Moneyman continued squirming. "STOHOHOP! OH GOHOHOHOD PLEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOP!" Bird guy didn't think about stopping. He'll continue tickling him until he gives up. He knew that Moneyman will give up. He looked like he'll lose it now. "AHAHAHAHA! FINEHEHE! I'LL GIVEHEHE UP! I'LL GIVEHEHEHE UP!" Moneyman yelled out in laughter. He couldn't take it anymore. Bird guy stopped tickling him. Moneyman needed to breathe. Bird guy saw that and let him breathe. "Are you alright?" Moneyman nodded. "Yes.. I guess.." Bird guy giggled. " I never thought that your feet are that..ticklish." Moneyman rolled his eyes, blushing a bit. "I-I know.. my best friend found that out.." "Oh.. how was that for you?" "Not very pleasant.. I never knew that my feet were that ticklish.." "I'll try to never do that again." Bird guy said to him, smiling. "Thank you.. I never knew why *yawn* my feet are so ticklish.." "Maybe it's because that your feet *yawn* are so soft.." Moneyman nodded. "Maybe.." Bird guy took the blanket and pulled it over them. Moneyman nodded and turned the light off. Bird guy hugged Moneyman and now they're cuddling while sleeping. -END-


End file.
